


Oscillate Wildly

by Eve_Haze



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-02 06:51:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10211957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eve_Haze/pseuds/Eve_Haze
Summary: «Quella camera da letto dall'atmosfera stagnante ed equivoca, immersa nell'accidiosa penombra pomeridiana, le dava un'idea della sua vita allo stato attuale delle cose.»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Come due persone, fondamentalmente molto simili, possano amarsi all'ombra di chi abbia con entrambi un legame indissolubile.

La proposta era stata tutt'altro che un fulmine a ciel sereno, ma si era sforzata di renderla tale sfruttando un'abile orchestrazione di sguardi, gesti e tremiti. Lo aveva fatto, essenzialmente, per non squarciare l'illusorio velo di Maya davanti al quale l'amico credeva di farsi artefice - peraltro vincente - del proprio destino, ma le erano anche mancate quelle parole, sempre schiette e decise, che gli aveva rivolto per tanti anni e mai senza troppi complimenti.

Come rifiutare qualcosa, che altro non era che la naturale conclusione del loro percorso insieme? E come poter spiegare che tale rifiuto implicasse l'esistenza di una lunga relazione con l'unica persona, della quale mai l’amico si sarebbe fatto una ragione?

A furia di riflettere e disperarsi silenziosamente, la fronte le si era corrucciata e gli occhi ridotti a due fessure. Il suo respiro era rotto: il compagno, nel dormiveglia, la strinse istintivamente a sé, quasi avesse avvertito un pericolo imminente.

Quella camera da letto dall'atmosfera stagnante ed equivoca, immersa nell'accidiosa penombra pomeridiana, le dava un'idea ben precisa della sua vita allo stato attuale delle cose.

 

«Vuoi sposarmi, Misty?»

 

Se lo avesse sposato, la loro esistenza sarebbe stata simbiotica: mangiare, dormire insieme, fare l'amore ogni notte, viaggiare, allenarsi, soffrire e gioire l'uno delle vicende dell’altra e viceversa, raccogliere le sfide dei rivali, vivere sotto le luci della ribalta e col fiato sul collo di chi vuole metterti ora sotto pressione, ora in cattiva luce - tutto ciò che si addiceva a campioni del loro livello, insomma... Vedeva suo marito dare sfoggio del Pokédex e delle medaglie conquistate nelle varie leghe e si vedeva lei stessa più alta, più formosa, finalmente oggetto delle attenzioni degli altri uomini - oggetto del desiderio, in particolare, di una persona che durante le grandiose manifestazioni organizzate nella palestra di Cerulean City l'avrebbe osservata intensamente dalle tribune d’onore... Lei e suo marito gli avrebbero rivolto sorrisi amichevoli e lui avrebbe ricambiato educatamente, ma il suo sguardo avrebbe ostinatamente cercato d'intercettare gli occhi di lei ed il segreto che essi celavano... Più tardi, lontano da tutti, lei gli sarebbe corsa incontro come una bambina salta in collo al proprio padre, ed una volta tra le sue braccia gli avrebbe confessato quel segreto in cambio di baci, attenzioni, amore... E poi, quando sarebbe giunta l’ora di tornare a casa, avrebbero rindossato le loro maschere di alterità e distacco e si sarebbero ricalati negli universi a loro più congeniali, per riuscirne ogni sera e ritornare nella loro segreta intimità...

 

"Sono davvero sicura di volere tutto questo?"

 

\- Gary... - lo sentiva prenderla con decisa gentilezza - Io...  
\- Non parlare - le sussurrò all'orecchio. - Adesso voglio solo che tu faccia l'amore con me, che tu mi chieda di farlo ogni giorno e ogni notte e che tu non possa mai smettere di farlo, come io non riesco più a farne a meno...

Gemiti gutturali si sovrapponevano a flebili sospiri, modulando i movimenti sincopati dei loro bacini.

\- So già cosa ti ha chiesto Ash... E io ti dico che non sono più disposto a starmene in disparte come ho fatto in tutti questi anni...

Un'onda investì entrambi. Si guardarono intensamente.

 

"Perché io non ti posso più dividere con nessuno. Mai, per nulla al mondo."


End file.
